


Looks Based off Skins

by TrishFish7



Category: Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Headcanon, based off actual skins, character descri[tions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrishFish7/pseuds/TrishFish7
Summary: Appearances for a bunch of MCYT's based off their MC skin. Everyone is the character list is described. Comment if you want me to add more stuff to someone. Im also adding mkre characters and chagning how it flows.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Looks Based off Skins

Dream SMP  
Dream- green eyes, brown hair that fades to a blonde color, with honey brown and blond streaks. Has slightly tanned skin. Has one way mask (he can see through, others see white) to hide identity. Also has a simple mask with smile on it. Likes green hoodies, but has started wearing blue ones so George can see him better. 6'3  
George- dark brown hair, brown eyes. Pale skinned. Has normal clout glasses, enchroma clout glasses, and normal enchroma glasses. Mostly has hoodies, but does wear short sleeves.  
Sapnap- black hair, uses hair thing to keep it out of his face when it gets too long. Dark blue eyes with an orange tint. Since he has fire powers, there is an orange tint to his eyes. Usually hoodies, or a black long sleeve and a white t-shirt.

Antforst- cat hybrid, gray/brown fur. Blue eyes.

Sleepy Boi's Inc + some Wilbur- curly hair (barely tamed). Usually wears beanie. Has simple wireframe glasses. Brown hair, fair skin. Dark brown eyes. Commonly wears sweaters/hoodies and fake jeans. 6'6  
Techno- pink hair. May or may not have pig ears. Dark blue eyes, brown contacts. Crown usually is little animated looking thing, but becomes real when needed. Wears lots of red. Fav jacket is red with white puffy ends. 6'2  
Philza- neat darker blonde hair, usually has white and green cap. Dark grey shirt, and usually greenish other clothes. Blue eyes. 5'11 Tommy- Very light blue eyes, messy blonde hair. Wears lots of different clothes, usually short sleeves and pants though. 6'3  
Tubbo- Brown blonde hair. Blue eyes. Usually wears tshirts, but will wear plain hoodies when necessary.  
Fundy- Dark orange hair, fox ears. Also has how tail. Wears black jacket with small area with pan colored striped. White shirt, black pants. Otherwise wears long sleeves.

Idots Skeppy- ends of his hair are dark blue. fingers, toes, nose, ears gradient to a lighter blue. Eyes have blue specks and blue sheen. tan skin and dark brown hair. blushes dark blue. Able to turn more blue, but can't get rid of blue edges. Wears lots of light-colored hoodies, and generally wears comfy clothing. 5'7  
Bad- light brown hair, light/pale green eyes. skin turns black on will. Eyes go-between pale green to emerald green, usually in between. Strong feeling may cause a very green eye or almost white eyes. Has glasses. Doesn't wear collared shirts and likes darker colors. 5'10 Spifey- brown hair, grayish-green eyes. Pale, has glasses. Hoodie wearer, also dresses like eboy. Likes wearing a flower crown. 6'3  
Finn- brown hair, brown eyes. Pale. Wears whatever (shapeshifter), crossdresser. Likes skirts the best. 5'9  
Vurb- shapeshifter, usually has light skin, brown hair, brown eyes. Has dog ears. Mega- brown-black hair, pale skinned, has vitiligo (brown). Hazel brown eyes. Usually wears something covering mouth. And hoodies. Doesn’t wear short stuff. (Selectively mute, uses sign language mostly).5'4  
Zelk- cat hybrid (markings, ears, tail). Pale brown hair, brown eyes. Constantly wears weird a santa hat. Only wears christmas sweaters if a long top is needed. 5'8

UHC Players  
Tapl- half green hair, half orange hair. Brown eyes. Filipino. Likes things with apples, otherwise wears whatever. 5'8  
Wisp- usually wearing something light blue, mostly coveralls over something white. Brown hair, brown eyes. Has started wearing a bright blue mask. 5'7  
ShadowApples- darkskinned, black hair, brown eyes. Likes dark green/earthy clothes. Elf (pointed ears). 5'9

Bedwars  
Purpled - Purple eyes, blonde hair. Wears hoodies(purple) or plain shirts(gray). Literally all his clothes are either purple or gray. 5'7  
GamerBoy08 - left eye yellow right eye red. Left side of hair black, right side white. Usually wearing headphones with mic. Wears whatever, but mostly seen with his fav jacket. 6’3 Sammy Green- brown hair, brown eyes. Part of the sunglasses gang. Likes button downs and black pants.


End file.
